Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170114022407/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170804183738
Stop pitting Anna and Elsa against each other. People mainly ship Jack Frost and Elsa because they both have ice powers. That goes against their hypocrisy that they complain that Anna tried to marry a man she just met. Yet they want Elsa and Jack Frost to get together right away! I hated how the Frozen people only developed Elsa and left the other characters half-done! Anna doesn't have the attention she deserves because the Frozen people didn't write her very well! Thanks to them, they made Anna into a selfish, spoilt villain! It saddens me that people glorify Elsa and flat out avoid Anna like the plague. As the youngest sister, I’m easily under the shadow of my elder sister and the way people treat Anna really hurts me, the same way they treat a younger sibling in favor of an older sibling. ''It’s really sad that people only look on Elsa’s side and ignore Anna’s. They all think Anna is a villain because she is so “d*mn selfish” and it is “all her fault.” This is why I hate about Frozen now, it’s fanbase keeps spreading so much nonsense about pitting sisters against each other and the stupid Jelsa shippings! ''I wish people stopped taking sides on Elsa/Anna. Elsa's fearful and struggles with herself. Anna's lonely and desperate but they need each other or else, they’ll die. It’s as people are shaming both of them when they defend one of the sisters. ''Jealous Anna fans just pit the sisters, Elsa and Anna against eachother. It’s not unfair to say if there are two women in a story the conversation, by media and fans alike, pits them against each other. To pit them against each other is to ignore the story of Frozen. I have one message for them- Anna's the sweetest, kindest and cutest Disney character I know. To make Anna seem like the bad guy's wrong, because if they've seen the movie, they'd know that Anna and Elsa love each other. They're turning the sisters against each other to make Elsa seem like the better one, which's completely wrong. I hope they watch the movie again to remind themselves that they should really be watching their words; they missed the whole point of Frozen. I'll always defend Anna, and even Elsa, as sisters.. not as rivals. Please, ''please, stop making it a competition between which sister suffered more. I’m sick and tired of it because the thing is, both of them suffered and whether or not you think one went through more pain than the other, it doesn’t negate what the other went through. I’m getting really tired of people saying that Elsa suffered more, or that Anna suffered more, as if that invalidates the other one’s pain. I’m getting tired of people saying that one sister is better than the other, or arguing that one of them loves the other more than vice versa because you know what? Anna and Elsa are both amazing characters, and they've both suffered some pretty crappy childhoods, and they both love each other with all of their hearts. It’s not a competition, and it never has been so please stop making it one. They are both heroines worthy of love and attention. It's fine if they're sisters, if this was true, what would I do? Criticize everyone for having a sister on their own? That'd like being racist, and I'm not racism, so no, I don't.